1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery protection system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a battery protection system and a battery protection method for quickly releasing battery protection states.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing popularity of electronic devices, the applications of batteries (especially rechargeable batteries) are daily increased. In a conventional electronic device, a user generally has to unplug a battery or an adapter of the electronic device to release over-charge/over-discharge protection of a battery module. However, more and more electronic devices are now implemented with built-in and non-pluggable batteries. Under this circumstance, the user has to unplug the power adapter if he/she wants to release the battery protection, thus causing user disturbance, especially when the user does not carry the power adaptor when being out of home, the electronic device may not be able to be used.
To resolve the abovementioned problems, some existing electronic devices are implemented with a scheme of automatically releasing battery protections. However, the scheme of automatically releasing battery protections may be dangerous for the battery used in the electronic device if the factors invoking the battery protections are not removed. Therefore, it is very important to design a system which can release battery protections in a convenient and safe manner.